fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 158
In a Night of Falling Stars is the 158th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on November 24, 2012. Hidden starts and everyone is finding it difficult, as it involves hiding and attacking. Gray is always being targeted Nullpuding and the rest of his team are worried about this. It is revealed that the winning Fairy Tail team is to get whatever they want from the losing team, which incenses their fighting spirit. In the end, Rufus wins and Gray swears revenge on him and Raven Tail. The next battle is announced and it's Lucy vs. Flare. Synopsis Outside the Grand Magic Games Arena, Ultear and Meredy are standing on a rock, talking about the Grand Magic Games. Meredy is excited that Jellal is participating, but wonders if risking to meet Fairy Tail before this was necessary at all. But, Ultear says that it wasn't all for waste, especially for Erza and Jellal. At the Grand Magic games, Chapati Lola introduces the eight people who are going to participate. Mavis explains the rules so far and adds that the teams can have reserve members. She is hoping that Wendy can take part of the Games as a reserve member. She states that she is proud that two of Fairy Tail's teams passed the elimination round. Back to the Games, Juvia says that she is not going easy on Gray and Lyon says the same. Gray and Juvia then have a discussion with Mato on what he is supposed to be. Nullpuding then states that since Fairy Tail has an advantage, this will not turn out to be fair for the others. The rest of the participants offer that they don't have a problem with Fairy Tail having an advantage and Rufus adds that having two people might also serve as a dis advantage. Mato then activates the field, and a city forms out of magic. All the participants wonder if this is some form of hide and seek. Screens then appear for the audience to see what is happening to the participants. Chapati then explains the rules of Hidden and copies of the participants are formed to confuse them, since hitting the clones will subtract a point. Natsu is sick from watching so many Grays at once. Juvia hugs a copy of Gray and loses a point while being replaced somewhere else. Gray then attacks Nullpuding, only to find out that it was a copy and the real Nullpuding is right behind the copy.Gray is then transported somewhere else and everyone adopts a plan to act like the copies until they find the enemy. Nullpuding again finds Gray and this time he attacks him, giving him a point. Beth ambushes Gray, but Yaeger defeats her, who is defeated by Lyon. Juvia jumps down from a building and attacks Lyon. Juvia says that she wants to win because she promised the Master to. She reveals that the master had allowed them to participate the Grand Magic Games. First they were reluctant, but Makarov makes a deal that the winning team can command the losing team for a whole day. Laxus wants Natsu to be his slave, Gajeel wants Lucy to dance for him in a bunny suit, Mira wants to command Erza and Juvia thinks of kissing Gray, which freaks him out. He yells at Makarov for never having heard this kind of proposition and asks if it applies to them too, which he agrees. Natsu then thinks of asking Laxus and Gajeel to behave like Happy. Nullpuding then again attacks Gray but Juvia is included this time too. Snow then falls and it is revealed that Eve is the cause of it. His team realize that copies don't produce white fog when they breathe the real people do. This way, Eve earns three points for attacking Beth, Yaeger, and Nullpuding. While the others attack, Nullpuding keeps attacking Gray, which irritates him to no end. Chapati notes that Rufus hasn't made a move the entire time. He is then seen standing on a pole, saying the competition is too simple. Natsu yells at Gray to look up, and Rufus activates his magic. The day turns into night and all the participants are glowing. He casts his magic and everyone except Nullpuding is hit by a beam, which gives him six points. Nullpuding attacks him, but is attacked by Rufus instead, giving him seven points in total. He instantly skyrockets his rank, and he explains to everyone how he won. Lector and Frosch cheer for him. Angered, Gray tries to attack Rufus, but Nullpuding attacks Gray instead. Time is up and the city along with the clones disappear. Sabertooth is declared winner and Ooba Babasama angrily yells at her team for their position. Gray angrily walks away and the audience jeer at them. Gray is angered even more and Natsu yells back at them, but Erza stops him, saying that they can laugh all they want. Gray apologizes and Lucy says that its no problem because the Games have only just begun. Gray punches the wall next to him and swears revenge on Rufus and Nullpuding. Meanwhile, Chapati announces that it is time for the competition part of the day and explains the rules. He announces that Lucy from Fairy Tail A and Flare from Raven Tail will fight the first match. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Hidden (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Molding Magic (造形魔法 Zōkei Mahō) **Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Aisu Meiku) **Memory-Make (記憶造形 (メモリーメイク), Memorī Meiku) *Needle Magic *Plant Magic (プラントマジック, Puranto Majikku) *Snow Magic (雪魔法, Yuki Mahō) *Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō) *Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) Spells used *Ice-Make: Ice Hammer (氷鎚 (アイス ハンマー), Aisu Hamā) *Carrot Missile *Flytrap *Snowfall *Blizzard *Ice-Make: Eagle (大鷲 イーグル, Īguru) *Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars (星降ル夜ニ, Hoshi Furu Yoru ni) *Memory-Make: Afterimage Abilities used *Enhanced Reflexes *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhanced Perception *Master Sensor Items used *Lacrima Vision Navigation